


FlashFreeze

by RazzleyD



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Blood, Captain Flash & The Sapphire Speedster, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Leonard Snart is the Sapphire Speedster that overwatches the city. But when a new metahuman threat rises, he is tasked with asking for help from his enemy-- Captain Flash.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Len and Barry have switched pretty much everything: Ages, Personalities, Personas, and Occupations.

Len flashed to about a block away from Saints and Sinners, making sure the coast was clear before rounding the corner to enter the bar. He felt really out of his element here. Sure, he’d been in plenty of bars in his life, but he knew that this was practically the crook’s nesting place. He scanned the booths lining the walls before his eyes settled on the bright red coat of his enemy, Captain Flash. He caught eyes with him and he reared his head to signal Len over. Len approached him slowly, and Flash rolled his eyes.

“Come on. I know you can move a little faster than that, Saph.” Flash grinned, that made the speedster move faster, but not at his normal lightning speed.

“You know how I feel about jokes out of costume. You might as well be shouting my identity from the rooftops.” Len groaned, sinking himself down into the booth, opposite of his enemy. Flash had a gigantic plate of curly fries in front of him, buried under a mountain of ketchup. Len kept his gaze low, making sure to avoid Barry’s eyes at all costs. Those green eyes were very… distracting.

“What, you want some?” Flash laughed, pushing the plate slightly towards him. Len shook his head and crossed his arms, resting them on the table.

“So, what did you call me here for? I am a very busy man, y’know.” Barry scoffed.

“I-- I need your help with something.” Len said quietly.

“What do you need that is so important that you had to enlist me for help?” Barry said just as quietly, as if to mock Len. 

“I need some information on the new metahuman that joined your team of crooks a week ago.” Len said, with his eyes squeezed shut, just now remembering that this is a stupid plan why did he even think that this--

“So lemme get this straight. You’re wanting me. To watch over and double cross one of my own team members? What kind of captain would that make me? No deal.” Barry finished, eating another fry, glaring at Len for making such an assumption.

“Well, no. I just-- I… I don’t suppose there’s anything I can give you in return? I don’t even need that much information on her--”

“A date.” Barry interrupted. Len looked like he was being held at gunpoint.

“A what? Date? With me? Why would you want to go out with me? I’m your enemy, we’re not even friends, and I thought you hated me.” Len started rambling, a bad habit of his, in all honesty, which made Flash smile and start chuckling. Len trailed off, speaking softly just so he could listen to that gorgeous yet down right evil laugh of Barry’s. 

“Yes. A date. With you. I want to go out with you because I’ve always wanted to see what you’re like in a more formal not-wanting-to-kill-me setting, like this one. And yes, we’re enemies, but I definitely don’t hate you. Yeah, you ruin my plans and have thrown some of my crew in the brig, but I can’t hate you for doing your job.” Barry pulls his arms up to the table to rest his chin on top of his interlocked fingers. 

Len didn’t know how to process what Flash-- Barry, had just said. He didn’t hate him? Was curious about him? He wants to go out? Len just stared at Barry, unresponsive to his attempts to get him to snap him out of whatever haze he was stuck in.

“Yes. Yes I’d like that-- I mean, I like yo-- Yes. Just, yes.” Len felt his face flushing a light red, but he breathed in and out slowly to gather his thoughts while the grin on Barry’s face grew wider.

“Aw, Sapphy, I’m flattered.” His smile grew into a more wicked grin as he grabbed a napkin from the end of the table. He pulled a pen from his pocket and scribbled an address on it.

“Is 7:30 on Thursday good for you, Len?” Barry looked at him, and Len was still processing this whole situation. Len just nodded. Barry laughed to himself, and leaned over the table to stick the napkin into Len’s breast pocket. Len took notice and felt Barry’s presence in his space, as he flushed a deeper shade of red.

“Get that blushing under control. You’re turning redder than my coat. See ya soon, Lenny.” Barry smiled and got up to walk out.

“The, the uh, the information?” Len squeaked.

“Let’s see how this first date goes. Then I’ll getcha whatever you need.” Barry waved his hand and walked out the door. Len was confused, but had this soft feeling of excitement brewing in his stomach. Then, that excitement was replaced with the feeling of panic.

...First?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Lisa talk with Len about his "date" with Captain Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I started writing the first chapter, I was trying to world build and swap their entire lives. However, doing all this in one chapter is a bit much for me. So, there will be some world building aspects that get added each chapter.

Len was pacing the floor of ace labs. His mind was reeling and he couldn’t think clearly. His mental haze was broken when his adopted brother Mick and their friend Lisa walked in.

 

“What’s got you pacin’? You can’t be losing your mind now, you know you gotta be stayin’ vigilant.” Mick groaned. He grabbed Len’s shoulders and shook lightly. “Come on, Len. What’s the matter? Did that meeting with Flash go over bad? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?” Len broke from his scattered thoughts.

 

“We’re… We uh-- We’re going out on Thursday.” Len said shakily.

 

“What. Out how?” Mick said, confused.

 

“Like… Out on a date?!” Lisa stated, a bit too happy. Len felt his face flush as he shook himself from Mick’s grip. Len simply nodded, crossing his arms, attempting to minimize himself. Lisa was excited. Mick wasn’t.

 

“No. You know that guy is no good. Did he force it on you? Did he threaten--”

 

“Mick, please.” Len sighed. “I know he’s no good. He’s just a wayward crook... And no, he didn’t force me into anything, nor did he threaten me. He just… I asked him for the info and he said no. Then I offered him something in return in order to get it. Then he just outwardly stated that he wanted to go out with me.” Len was out of breath at the end of his statement, feeling the harsh red burn on his face from embarrassment.

 

“That is sorta cute and all, but are you seriously considering this? What if it’s a trap? May I remind you that there’s a reason they call him captain. He could be distracting you while the rest of his crooks wreak havoc elsewhere in town.” Lisa added.

 

“You’re probably right. But we really need that information--”

 

“You’re defending him?” Mick interrupted.

 

“No-- Look-- Fine. Let me call him. Maybe we can work something else out.” Len sighed, giving in and hurrying out the door. He flashed to the entrance of the prisoner block where he was certain that no one would overhear. He pulled out his phone and texted Barry. He was smacking himself internally for not standing up to Mick and Lisa. They were right. Barry seemed way too happy about taking him out on a date. As if it were planned...

 

 _“Hey. Can I talk to you?”_ He sighed, and sent it. The response was almost immediate.

 

 _“Yeah, I guess. What?”_ In context, it felt like Barry didn’t care. Len held his chin up.

 

 _“Can I call you?”_ Len was mentally kicking himself for falling for such a stupid plan. He let Barry’s stupid smooth talking and his stupid green eyes and his stupid ~~_downright beautiful_~~ laugh get to him. In his head, he was ranting. He didn’t even notice his phone ringing. It had already rang twice, and was ringing a third time. He picked it up and started a string of apologies.

 

“Hey, hey. Don’t worry about it. What did you want to talk about?” Barry sounded way too nonchalant about this. Len wasn’t very happy about it.

 

“You-- I can’t believe you. I can’t believe I was stupid enough to fall for such a simple ruse!” There was so much more that Len wanted to say, but he didn’t want to end up rambling and saying something stupid or something he’d regret.

 

“Uh… Ruse?” He sounded genuinely confused. What an asshole.

 

“A date? Seriously? I can see right through this evil plot of yours, Flash. I won’t fall for it. We need to work something--”

 

“Woah, woah! Hey now, Sapph, cool off.”

 

“I do not need your puns or nicknames right now. I need you to tell me that this whole thing was an elaborate ruse just to distract me so that your group of degenerates could run amoc and terrorise the city while one of its most crucial heros is going out on a _stupid_ date with their _stupid_ captain!” Len felt his cheeks burning.

 

“Now why would I do that? Len, I know it must look that way, and you have every right to be suspicious. But I want you to trust me when I say that I just genuinely want to spend time with you.” Barry spoke evenly and slow, he wanted to make sure that Len was calm enough to answer.

 

“... I don’t believe you. You’re the captain of the crooks. Your smooth talking won’t--”

 

“My _smooth talking_? Len…” He just sounded so hurt. So believable. So… Honest. “I know I’ve done my fair share of lying and deceiving in the past, but it is my job. My team relies on me to be there for them, and most importantly lead them. Just like you. However, be that as it may, I really want to go out with you. No tricks, no crooks, no plans. Just us, I promise.” Barry smiled, but Len couldn’t see it. He knew Len would do this. It all seemed so easy when it happened. Too easy.

 

“...I’m holding you to that promise.” Len had slid down to the floor, and had pulled his knees to his chest.

 

“Heh, alright. You okay?” Len could hear the smile and ease in Barry’s voice.

 

“Yeah. Listen, I have to go. See you tomorrow?”

  
“Yup. Can’t wait.” Barry then hung up, and Len let his head fall against the wall behind him. He felt his stomach drop to a feeling of fear as he realised that he just sealed the deal. No going back now.

 

\--

 

Barry hung up smiling, but his smile faded quickly as he looked over at Cisco.

 

"This doesn't feel right."

 

"Too bad, so sad. The plan is already set, as are all of the drones. You're the one who agreed to this in the first place." Barry pursed his lips and didn't look at Cisco as his partner was getting ready to leave. He paused in the doorway before putting on his goggles. "Don't be getting all soft on us, Captain. I know of  _plenty_ of perfectly capable people to take your position. And every single one of them could do it a hell of a lot better." Cisco put his goggles on, and slammed the door on the way out.

 

Barry put his head in his hands and searched through his mind for a solution, a possible diversion or even a way to slow them down, even for a minute. But he couldn't find any. He locked his jaw and steadied his breathing. He had sealed the deal, and there was no going back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, this took a turn I wasn't expecting. But it's a good expositional chapter in order to segway into the day of the date. --A/N So, oh my gosh, I know it's not much to some, but getting even the smallest of feedback (comments, kudos, and such), absolutely blew my mind. I was and still am very elated that people are reading and enjoying this silly idea so much. Thank you :O --


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len's and Barry's mornings are met with inconsistencies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay I'm sorry, I said this chapter was going to be the night of the date, but that's gonna have to be next chapter. I had a good idea and I went with it.

Barry spent the entirety of the night tossing and turning; different members of the crew moving in and out, talking, and moving heavy machinery out the back door. Normally, this wouldn’t have bothered him, but tonight, after lying to Len… He couldn’t get his mind to shut up long enough to focus on sleep. He sat up in his bed and sighed. He ran his hands down his face, wiping his tired eyes from the sleep that he wasn’t getting. He noticed that it got curiously quiet outside his room, so he got up to investigate before he was caught by soft whispers that were occurring outside. He walked over quietly to the door pressed his ear to it.

 

“... I think Cap’s gone soft. His conversation with Sapphire was way too… Gross. Mushy. Maybe including him in this plan wasn’t the best idea…” Barry pulled away from the door, huffing out a soft gust of air. Yeah, so what if he was soft. He heard more mumbling that he couldn’t make out and decided to forego listening. He slowly strode to his bed, where he got back in softly.

 

Barry looked straight up at the ceiling and felt a burning sensation in his chest. It was guilt. Something that he hadn’t felt in years. He looked over to his left, which was a wall covered in newer blueprints. He then looked over to his right, at his phone. He had a decision to make.

 

\--

 

Len rolled out of bed slowly. Tonight, he was going on a date with Barry Allen. He let his mind wander a bit, to different scenarios... Possible second dates... But he scolded himself for it. This date was meant for information only... Though, he never thought he’d see the day when the Captain of the crooks would let him in. He sighed, and smiled. He surpassed his phone as he headed towards the shower. The water turned on, and there was no hearing his phone ring with urgency multiple times from Barry. When he left, he completely forgot it.

 

\-- 

 

Barry threw his coat on and strapped his gun into his thigh holster. If Len wasn’t gonna answer, then he’d just have to face him himself. He headed out the door, and before he had time to think or process what was happening, he was having his head covered in a black cloth bag and his hands were being tied behind his back. 

 

“S-STOP-- NMM--” The bag around his head was being secured by a tight tie that rounded his head and covered his mouth. He was being shoved back into the safehouse, into an enclosed space, what he presumed to be a closet. He felt his gun being taken from his holster, and his captors shoving him down onto chair and binding his ankles against the legs. He felt a hand pat his head twice, and the door being shut. He then heard papers being tossed around and scattered onto the floor.

 

His captors left the house, checking the perimeter of the house before speeding off in what sounded like a motorcycle. He huffed out a loud breath through his nose and started to sweat. He had to get out of here to warn Len.

 

\--

 

Len flashed across the city, a big bright smile on his face. He arrived in ace labs, still smiling as bright as ever. 

 

“Heh, you are really excited about this whole date trap thing, aren’tcha.” Mick looked up from the project he was working on to laugh along with Len. He couldn’t help but be a little happy for Len. He hadn’t seen him this happy in years. 

 

“Yes, Mick. He promised me that there would be no tricks. No plan. Just the two of us… Just the two of us exchanging an agreement. Nothing more." Len lied slightly, and he felt his cheeks burning. "...What are you working on?” Len asked Mick. As Mick was about to answer, Lisa came teetering in, brushing something off of her coat and fixing one of her heels. Len and Mick just looked back at her. She looked very disheveled.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry I’m late. I was up all night perfecting a serum that might help Len run twice as fast if not thrice. Had to head home and get cleaned up.” She smiled, grabbing a cup of coffee from the desk across the room and going to join Mick and Len. Len was slightly suspicious. Lisa never stayed up late. But, he dismissed it as Mick got up and went over to his suit. He and Lisa followed.

 

“This--" He stopped his speech to put a bit of extra pressure on the device to secure it properly. "Is an electricity stabilizer. And, when applied to your suit, should prohibit strong electrical shocks from hurting you. Not completely, though. I haven’t worked out the--” Mick stopped when he caught a sideways and salty glance from Len.

 

“Seriously. It’s just a date! I won’t even be needing my suit! Why would you think--” Mick held up a hand in front of Len’s face.

 

“This might not be for tonight. But possibly for the future. You’re only going on a date with him to get info. The second that date is over, he’ll be back to his old self and be zapping you in no time.” Mick finished the wiring of the device, then replaced the emblem on the front of the suit. “And, it’s completely hidden.” Mick smiled, proud of his hard work, and Len cooled down. 

 

“Fine. Whatever. I guess it will be helpful. Thanks, Mick.” Len reached into his pocket and noticed that he’d forgotten his phone at home. 

 

“I left my phone at ho--” A loud buzzing noise stopped his talking. 

 

“Sorry, Len. It’ll have to be saved for later. The trickster is at it again in central city park. Better get there fast before he does any damage.” Lisa said, showing him footage from the traffic cam that sat right outside of the park. Len nodded, a confident smile on his face. There was a sudden gust of cold air and Len and his suit were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll are awesome. Thanks for giving this silly idea the time of day. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the date and things don't go as planned, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating will be changing this chapter. Mostly for mild language and a blood mention, and for other reasons that will probably be more of an issue next chapter.

After Len had dealt with the trickster and locked him away in ace labs, he put his suit back on its rack before racing home. He looked over at the clock on his room wall. 6:00. He had plenty of time to kill before he had to head out. He sat down on his bed and reached for his phone. 

 

_ [2 Missed Calls: Flash. 11:03 am, 11:04 am.]  _ Len was concerned, to say the least. Barry almost never called him. He was always wary of people listening in on their phone calls. He tried to call him back, but got no answer. He tried again, and left a message after he got no response again.

 

“Hey, uh, Barry. I’m sorry that I didn’t get your calls this morning. I uh, hope you’re alright-- I mean, uh, I hope you’re ready--” He was mentally kicking himself. He thought in his head that this was a mess. “I just… I’m looking forward to tonight. That’s all. Uh, okay, bye.” He hung up the phone and felt his face burning. That message was weird. He was talking to his  _ enemy, _ of all people.

 

\--

 

Barry was still trapped in the closet, head still covered, hands and feet still bound. He had tried everything he knew how to do. He had tried yelling for help, moving the chair around, and struggled as much as he could. He was drowning in the heat of the room and the bag, and there couldn’t be much air left in the small space. He gave up, letting his muscles relax. 

 

All of a sudden, he heard his phone vibrating lightly on the floor. His eyes shot open, and he began struggling again. He struggled so much that he tired himself out, and he felt himself losing consciousness. 

 

“Mmn.”

 

\--

 

Len had stepped out of the shower, clean from the fight. He dried off, noticing that the bruises that he had earned in the fight were fastly fading. He had chosen something nice to wear; a nice blue button up that was an overshirt to a black v-neck t-shirt underneath. He had also picked out a tight pair of dark skinny jeans. 

 

He stood in front of his full body mirror. He began to think that he was overdressed. Underdressed? He shook his head. If Mick were here, he’d be scolding Len about being too obsessed about a date that didn’t really matter. He shook it off as he looked himself over once more in the mirror. He was sure he looked great.  

 

He sighed, looking down at his phone. 7:00. Time to leave. He could flash some of the way there, but also take his time.

\--

 

Len arrived at the address that Barry had written for him around 7:20. He was taken aback by how truly nice the place was; a beautiful, tall steel angular building that was different from every other building on this side of town. He walked in, and noticed that there was someone in the doorway to stop him.

 

“Are you Len?” The man stated flatly. Len nodded, confused but very excited.

 

“Mr. Allen will be meeting you on the top floor any minute now. Best to get a move on.” Len smiled, thanked the man, and walked over to the elevator and pressing the up button. 

 

This place was very… Fancy. Even a bit fancy for a crook like Barry. Len shrugged it off, however. Barry did mention that he did legitimately want to spend time with him. Maybe he wanted to impress him… The thought alone made Len blush. 

 

He reached the top floor, which was at least 22 floors, according to the buttons in the elevator. He walked outside, where stood a singular table with wine glasses and candles. Len felt his face heating up. He was definitely underdressed. He couldn’t believe that Barry went through all of this just for him… A silly little date that was supposed to be an exchange of information… He smiled, sat down, and reached for his phone. It was 7:25. He’d be here soon.

 

\--

 

It was 8:00. Len was feeling something, which he assumed to be impatience, but he felt in the back of his mind that that wasn’t the case. 

 

“That son of a bitch.” Len knew what he was feeling, and that was anger. He felt disappointment and so many other negative emotions flood his conscious. He stood up, walking angrily over to the edge of the building. What he saw immediately took his breath away.

 

It was the sunset. This building had the perfect view of the sunset, no interferences and a perfect centered view. The light that was left on the top of the building was a soft pinkish orange that made him feel soft, lighter. He felt his tension lighten a bit, as he thought that Barry might’ve planned this. He was smiling again, so he decided to call Barry. Maybe he got caught up doing something. 

 

He was looking over Central City, admiring the soft city lights beginning to glow… And giant drones encompassing the four corners of the city? Len stowed his phone in his pocket and ran down the side of the building setting a straight course for ace labs. He felt the negative emotions bubbling up inside him again, and couldn’t help how terrible he felt for falling for such a stupid plan in the first place.

 

\--

 

Barry woke up suddenly to the bag on his face having been removed but his vision still being covered by the tie that was once around his mouth. He was being showered with ice cold water, and found it relaxing, to the point of cooling him down, yet jarring at the same time. He tried to call out for help, but all of the times that he had tried to before had worn out his voice.

 

“You-- *cough* monsters… What do y-you want with me?” Barry barely whispered weakly.

 

His captor simply punched him in the stomach, then in the jaw. Barry spat blood from his dry mouth.

 

“My team… They’ll find you. They’ll kill you.” This made his captor laugh, and he noticed that there were only one of his captors here now, a woman.

 

“Don’t worry about that. I’m sure your team will do just fine without you. I think you should be scared of the Sapphire Speedster coming over and tearing you a new one for breaking your promise and standing him up.” She began to laugh again, picking up Barry’s phone and laughing at the missed calls and messages from Len.

 

“Awh, ain’t that cute. Here, listen to this, Flash.” She took the phone and pressed it up against Barry’s wet cheek, making him listen to the message Len had left him. He felt anger brewing in his chest.

 

“Don’t hurt him. Please.” Barry said silently savoring every second of the cute and awkward message Len had left for him. 

 

“Look, I don’t know what kind of crook you are, but… Shouldn’t you be against the hero? I mean, you obviously have a soft spot for the kid… You need to get your priorities straight, Flash. Because this… Shameful display is just  _ pitiful _ . You’re supposed to be the Captain. Act like it.” She took Barry’s phone and stuck it in Barry’s breast pocket, and patted it twice.

 

“Look, we’re behind schedule. So, break yourself out. I’m sure you can handle it.” She stuck the handle end of a pocket knife into Barry’s hand with the blade out and against the rope that was holding him. “Don’t wait up, Flashy.” The woman laughed one more time before walking off, her heels clicking on the wooden floor of the crook’s safehouse before, again, leaving on a motorcycle.

 

Barry breathed through his mouth, thankful that the stranger had left the door open for him. He needed the air. It took him a few good minutes of finagling with the knife to cut through his binds, but with patience, he was free. He took the tie off of his face and started to untie the binds holding his ankles to the chair.

 

He stood, and stretched. He sighed. She was right. Len was going to be pissed with him. But he couldn’t think about that right now. He looked around the house for a minute for his gun, but couldn’t find it. The crooks must’ve taken it. 

 

“Shit.” Barry grunted, having to grab one of the machine guns from the supply room before securing his goggles onto his face before heading out and taking one of the crook’s many motorcycles and heading towards the heart of the city.

 

As Barry sped down backroads and avoiding main strips of road, he couldn’t help but think that the voice he heard was oddly familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--A/N Ya'll are awesome. <3 Thank ya.--


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len faces off against the crooks.

Barry could feel the back of his trenchcoat fluttering in the wind and his hair drying as he sped towards the middle of Central City. He had so many things racing through his mind at once. But, his mind had crossed a memory of Len at the bar the other day.

 

He felt his stomach drop at the thought of Len. He didn’t want to think about the fact that he had straight up lied to him… Stood him up… But now wasn’t the time for feelings. He knew where the drones would be placed and exactly where the heart of the operation, Cisco, would be. 

 

He pulled into the lot outside of the tallest building in the city, where he could see the commotion happening faintly at the very top. A giant crowd of people were frantically running out of the building, which Barry had to maneuver through. Once inside, he sighed and took the elevator. While it wasn’t as time efficient, it wasn’t nearly as energy-wasting. After a good minute and a half, he exited the elevator and climbed up the extra flight of stairs that was necessary to reach the roof of the building. He saw Cisco and some of the crooks from the team. 

 

“Aww, so nice of you to join us,  _ Captain. _ ” Cisco was standing next to a gigantic generator that was attached to the spire at the top of the building. One of the crooks, Weather Wizard, was conjuring a dark set of storm clouds above the building. From behind the generator emerged two women that were identical, save for clothing and appearance. One was bound and looked beaten. The other was dressed in leather and black make-up.

 

Lisa? And… Lisa? The bound Lisa was struggling to get out of her ropes, and the evil Lisa threw her to the ground. She struggled, looking up at Flash with pleading and desperate eyes. He moved to help her, and the black-clad Lisa held up his lightning gun straight at him.

 

“Don’t bother, Flash. There’s nothing you can do now, and you’re not even a part of this plan. So, why don’t you,” she charged the gun up, “get outta our way!” As the lightning started to shoot from out of his gun, he was stunned, unsure of what to do. There was only one way this could go. He closed his eyes.

 

Suddenly, a short, strong breeze of cold air made his jacket jump and his entire person move a couple of feet from the blast.

 

“Sapph!” Barry said happily, as Len grabbed him and Lisa, moving them away from the action.

 

“I can’t put into words how livid I am with you. Help Lisa out of her binds.” Len spoke low and angrily. Barry’s smile faded into a look of shock, but then that faded, too. Len had every right to be upset. 

 

Len then sped over to the doppelganger, knocking the gun from her hands and pressing her up against the generator, hands braced around her neck. The force from the hit caused her form of Lisa to fade away. Len’s eyes then beheld who the person actually was and what they were.

 

“Iris West. A shapeshifter, I presume?” She gave him a sour look and then a devilish smile.

 

“You know, Lisa sounds pitiful when she’s begging for her life to be spared.” This made Len’s blood boil. She smirked, pushing him back onto the barrel of Barry’s lightning gun. Cisco then pulled the trigger. Len said nothing, only letting go of Iris’ neck and dropping to his knees.

 

Barry was shocked, and surprised that Len wasn’t putting up any sort of fight. Len then started to laugh.

 

“You know, Cisco. If you wanted to take me down…” He got up from his on-the-ground position slowly, causing Cisco to bring the gun up with him, turning up the dial as much as he could. “You’re gonna have to try a little harder than that.” He then sped to Cisco’s position, tossing the lightning gun to the side. He flashed over to the edge of the building, running down the edge, and tossing Cisco in an ace labs van with Mick. 

 

Mick laughed, taking the goggles off of Cisco’s head and snapping them in half, causing the light in them to fade. He then put him in handcuffs and shoved him against the back of the inside of the van. “You’re not goin’ anywhere.” He laughed. “Glad to see the suit upgrade was a complete success!”

 

Len smiled then sped back up the building, jumping back onto the roof, and then began knocking out each crook one by one, speeding around faster than their bullets could handle. Barry finished taking the bindings off of Lisa and began to tell he about what happened. When Len had finished knocking out all the crooks, he saw Weather Wizard attempting to keep the storm he was producing going. Len smiled at him. 

 

“C’mon Wally, give it up. The rest of your team is down, and my team is already in the process of disabling your drones. You’ve lost.” Len stood above him proudly, feeling the thrill and adrenaline run through his veins. Wally lowered his hands and looked blankly at Len. He then suddenly raised one of his arms high, causing the lightning to strike behind Len. Wally then collapsed. 

 

...Luckily, Barry had spent enough time with Wally to anticipate his movements. 

 

“LOOK OUT!” Barry shouted as he threw Lisa away from the strike, taking the brunt of the strike on his own. This made the color in Len’s face disappear, as he stand, back to them, frozen in fear. The last crack of thunder clapped before the storm passed away to a sunny day. It was quiet, save for Len’s breathing and Lisa’s beginnings of tears.

 

“Len… I’m--”

 

“We have to move. We have to get him to the lab. Now.” Len said, pressing his communicator. “Did you catch that, Mick?” And Mick said a short reply. Len looked over at Lisa and flashed her down to the van where Mick and a tied-up Cisco were waiting. Len then sped back up the side of the building, grabbing Barry without even stopping, and headed straight for the lab. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya for readin'. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr! (@razzleyd)


End file.
